


After I died 自我死后

by Morikimi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi
Summary: After died Haytham turned into a specter around Shay





	After I died 自我死后

Shay，你又在叹气了。

 

这让我多想伸手抚平你额头上的纹路，他们弄皱了你本来就不怎么英俊的脸。

我看到你把我的藏品都收在抽屉的最底层，锁了起来，你隔很长时间才会想起来打开看看，以至于它们都蒙上了一层细细的灰。

原谅我的不辞而别，只留下你在此间孤独。

我看到刺客重新崛起，看到圣殿土崩瓦解，看到我们之前所做的一切努力毁于一旦，就连你也无能为力。

原来就算尽了力，这个世界上有些东西终究无法守护。

 

 

我要向你道歉，将你出现在我日记里的那一部分里抹去了，我害怕康纳看到后会找你的麻烦。

我不恨康纳，这么多年来我们所要的不过是一个终结。

这个世界已经不再需要我，属于我的使命已经终结，我知道会有你代替我完成未尽的征途，给整个大陆带来新的文明。

而我的孩子，我在这个世界上唯一的血亲，总有一天他会明白我们的。

 

你看，我又在啰嗦了，Shay

 

 

谢谢你参加了我的葬礼，虽然那天到场的只有你一个人。

我看到你站在我的墓碑前，很长很长时间里，你只发出一个声音。

低沉的，迟疑的，抑制不住的一声

Haytham

我的名字。

我多想应一声，告诉你我在这里。

可我忘了提醒自己，我已经死了。

雨声如期而至，为我们这么多年来的过往划上了一个安静的句点。任我的思念，永远地腐烂在了无边的黑暗与死寂之中。

我们共同经历过爱情与背叛，战争与荣耀，我曾以为我们会一直站在一起，直到死亡将我们分离。

然而什么都没有了，有的只是从此以后永恒的怀念和注定漫长的等待，此去经年，空一缕余魂飘荡，终不知所踪。

 

 

Shay，我多么希望你能遇到一个真心爱你的女人，你们的相遇或许浪漫，或许随意，她或许不需要有多高的本领，只要能让你感到快乐，感到自己不再被世界抛弃，便已足够。她能陪你一起打发这漫漫时光，能抚平你一生的创伤，能耐心听你将你这些年里经历的种种一一道来，她一定能从你的口中得知到我的名字，我很好奇，那时的你又将怎样评价我呢？

只是那个时候，我怕是早已化作一堆白骨了吧。

然而你没有。这十年里北美大陆草木枯荣浮云往来，而你只是守着你的那只船，守着那片广袤的大海，像是守着一段走不出的年华。

和我一样。

我徘徊在茫茫的海面之上，徘徊在你曾经流连过的船舷，徘徊在你午夜时的窗棱，我看到你在大西洋上纵帆飞驰，意气风发，看到你在此后没有我的陪伴的日子里依然经历了诸多战争，俘虏过别国的战船也曾被别人俘虏，几次差点死去却又挣扎着活了过来；我看到你依然在整个世界奔波，每一片大陆上都有你留下的足迹，每一片海域里都有你留下的风帆。

Shay，我看了你好多年，多到我这个不曾失忆的人都已经模糊。

然而，不知从哪一天起，你突然不再心心念念你的征途，不再高谈阔论这个世界的秩序与善恶，我看到你的眼角有了细小的纹路，看到你原本乌黑的发辫一天天变得灰白，你已经很长时间没有爬上桅杆了，渐渐地，你连掌舵都开始吃力了。

 

Shay，你终于也老了。

 

 

这让我想起我们年轻时的时光，海风灌满长帆，剑光遥映夕阳，多少年的生死风一般掠过，像是没有声音却壮丽的篇章。

这让我想起那些我们共处的夜晚，我们经常什么也不说，什么也不做，就这么并肩站在船舷上望着这一整片辽阔的海面，直到夜幕缓缓降临，万物归于寂静。

这让我想起那些你曾经唱过的船歌，这么多年过去，仿佛还如昨天一般回荡在耳畔。

我自诩已经很了解你，然而你的勇敢与坚毅永远出乎我的意料。Shay，你总是能给我带来新的惊喜，在你还年轻的时候，在我还活着的时候。

还有很多话想要对你说，然而就到这里吧。

淅淅沥沥地，又下起雨了。

 

 

今生不能与你合葬，洞察之父若有灵，请让他把我的骨灰吹到你的墓旁。

 

 

 

 

全文完


End file.
